


Naturally

by Dragonbite



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbite/pseuds/Dragonbite
Summary: For the two of them in the beginning, things come naturally. Complications and hardships are yet to arise, and ignorance is bliss.
Relationships: Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Dreammare
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> Almost explicit, proceed with caution.

Two pairs of boots raced over the hill, chasing one another, frolicking in the grass and the blooming flowers. It was springtime for the two. 

They grew up together and knew each other quite well. They enjoyed each other’s company very much, playing as much as they can for now. It may have been their collective duty to watch over the tree, but as long as there are no current threats, they decided they could allow themselves to have fun. 

Years had gone by, spending these lone years together. Yet, they learned something. They yearn for something more of each other together. 

“Come on, Dream! Catch up!” Nightmare called, giggling as he whipped around the tree, his hand on the edge to guide him. Today, the villagers that had recently moved in nearby had been absent. This gave opportunities for time with each other. He glanced back to see Dream close behind him, ducking to the other side. Dream tried to remain in pursuit, so when this happened, he tried to duck the opposite way to catch him. Nightmare was surprised by this, but instead of a gasp of surprise, he let out an excited squeal when Dream had barreled into him, pressing him into the grass. He was already giddy and ready. “Oh, yes!” 

They shared no words, for they already knew what they both wanted. 

Confidently, Dream pulled down his pants. Already he was hard. Nightmare shivered as Dream pulled down his, a simple pussy summoned. He lifted his hips in preparation, blushing timidly. The positive one leaned over his opposite, murmuring to him sweet nothings as he entered. He loved to hear the sounds from the negative as his reward, his gift. He was forever grateful that the tree had made two guardians, and not just one. 

**Author's Note:**

> The reason it's considered consensual is that they have both decided that they will tell each other if they are not in the mood, and will stop if the other doesn't want to do participate.


End file.
